What
by megy1123
Summary: it's time for Bill to pay Melody a visit. He's been acting out this whole time. Dipper is broken up about what happens and is probably scarred for life.
1. Who is Bill Anyway?

_Before reading there is a rape tw_

Melody slept peacefully, the clock hit midnight. She woke up with a jolt only to be ensnared in a trap, she couldn't sit up. Bill was on top of her. "Finally you wake up. How you feeling? I hope you've been happy these passed few weeks. Now revenge can take place." Bill squeezed her wrists tightly and she winced in pain

"B-bill please let me go." Melody's eyes turned black, she felt frozen and scared.

"Nah you deserve this after you killed me." He scowled at her and snapped their clothes off

"Bill please Bill. Bill please don't do this please!" Melody struggled her arms, trying to escape from his grasp.

"You only weakened yourself after I put that necklace in you. Stupid Mel." Bill smirked and looked down upon her helpless body.

Melody's heart pounded in her ears as she looked around for a way to escape. "Bill pleas-" Her heart dropped as she felt Bill thrust into her with no mercy. Melody yelped in pain and her eyesight seemed to go blurry. Feeling Bill inside of her, she screamed. Bill grunted with pleasure.

"I've always loved the feeling of human sex, especially since I can keep going," Bill rammed himself roughly into her as she sobbed feeling the breath go out of her body. Melody gasped for air when she got the chance, "that's right scream it out. Run out of breath." Bill gripped her wrists slamming himself angrily into her. Bill let out a loud grunt and came inside her.

"St-stop." Melody wheezed and panted moving her fingers,

"Oh I love it when you beg~," He purred leaning closer to her, she felt something slimy climb up her sides.

"Tentacles?" Melody gasped in air. Feeling them play with her breasts, they were so slimy. Melody felt them wrap around her and up to her neck. One shoved itself down her throat and she let out a yelp. She felt it go down into her, Melody's eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"I also love demon sex, because tentacles are fun." Bill shoved the tentacles into her, Melody was in pitch black, she saw a light. Was she finally going to die?

"M-melody please! Please wake up!" Dipper shook her.

Melody jolted awake and screamed, beginning to sob. She was still nude and covered in bruises, her wrists ached, she ached everywhere. Melody was slimy as well, so was the bed. it also had quite a lot of blood on it, "B-b-bill raped me," Melody gasped in air remembering everything, "how am i not dead?" Melody panicked

"H-he... raped you?" Dipper's heart sank and he put a hand to his head," Bill," Dipper went pale, he felt sick to his stomach, "you.. you've been asleep for a while, i got here around 3 am. i got lost in the forest..." Dipper let a few tears fall from his face

"Dipper, it's at... at least over. At least i'm not dead... b-but how. i could have sworn i saw a light.. m-maybe the necklace keeps me alive." Melody held her stomach, she felt sick.

"M-m-melody... this is horrible." Dipper trembled looking at her battered and bruised body.

"Wah wah, how is she pine tree?" Bill sat on the bed by her

"Bill! Go! Just leave right now! You're so sick!" Dipper guarded Melody

"I honestly didn't like doing it Dipper. She deserved it. it was my first time doing anything like that. I just wanted to make sure my sunshine was doing okay." Bill folded his arms

"J-just get out of here! Leave Melody alone!" Dipper stuttered

"I can do whatever I want, you can't make me leave. I can do that to her all I want and you wouldn't be able to stop me." Bill scowled at Dipper and placed a hand on the bed

"N-no! You'll never touch her again." Dipper began crying.

"Aw isn't that cute. I'll do her right now if I want." Bill grabbed Melody's wrists tightly pulling her closer, she yelped in pain. Dipper began punching him.

"Get off! Get off of her!" Dipper wailed on him, Bill didn't budge. He snapped his fingers and clothed Melody

"You two should get rest." Bill picked Dipper up by the shoulders and laid him next to Melody, tucking them in. Dipper felt tired instantly, Bill waved and disappeared, so did Dipper's consciousness.

Dipper woke up and looked next to him, he frowned and went pale looking at Melody. She looked rather healed, but he could never get that image out of his head. He cried but wiped his eyes. Dipper looked at his watch it was 5 o'clock.

"H-hey, Mel... my s-sleepy head, wake up." Dipper petted her hair, she blinked her eyes open.

"H-hey.. what time is it?" Melody asked reaching her hand over, her wrists still hurt like hell.

"it's 5:03 pm, what did you want to do today?" Dipper asked taking her hand rubbing his thumb on her skin.

"C-can we go for a nice calm walk? I'm feeling a lot better." Melody inquired and sat up, she ached only on her wrists

"Yeah, it's such a beautiful day." Dipper smiled, it being obvious he cried earlier.

"Great," Melody sat up and stretched, "I love you." Her voice seemed even weaker from all the yelling

"I love you too, Melody. So much," Dipper let a tear fall from his face before standing up, "I'll get you your shoes." Dipper stated and retrieved them for her, she put them on, wincing.

Dipper helped her up, "You'll have to leave soon Dipper please come back tomorrow and sleep over a day with me. The fortune only said today. That was probably it." Dipper looked on the bright side.

Melody nodded, "As long as he felt like he got his revenge.. I died today." Melody frowned with black eyes, they walked out of the cave it really was a nice day.

"So beautiful... I love nature." Melody's eyes turned red, staying close to Dipper holding his hand.

"Me too, you taught me that Melody." Dipper glanced over at her

"Yeah, you do know you don't have to blame yourself for earlier. it wasn't even close to your fault." Melody gripped his hand and bit her lower lip.

"I know.. Bill is a lunatic. I'm kind of worried about leaving Gravity Falls though. Especially if you can't come with." Dipper frowned as they walked

"I guess I'll have to come with you, all I need is my chest. Then again I don't need to eat either so that wouldn't really matter either." Melody thought

"Yeah but you know how I feel about you not eating.." Dipper frowned

"Well I'm just saying if that would be an option. I haven't even used the money tree outside of the cave." Melody shrugged

Dipper nodded and looked around them at the nature, "So.. i-if you're comfortable... do you still hurt anywhere?" Dipper asked

"Besides my wrists and a weird tingly feeling nothing." Melody moved her legs oddly

"That's good." Dipper sighed, they walked rather quietly for a while, just looking at all the nature.

"What time is it?" Melody asked after they arrived back in the cave

"Oh um, 7:45, I probably should get home.. you'll be okay. Just relax, get some sleep." Dipper sat her down on the bed and kissed her forehead

"Love you, I'll be okay." Melody nodded and laid down. Closing her eyes and falling asleep as Dipper left. She was awoken by a voice calling her name.

"Finally you're awake, it's 9 o'clock. Watching you sleep peacefully was unbearable." Bill complained. Melody backed up on her bed scared staring him down,

"Can't you just be done?" Melody's eyes turned black, she began to cry

"No. Be a good girl and lay down, or I could force you." Bill clenched his fists. Melody winced her eyes sniffling. She felt Bill grab her and plant her roughly on the bed, her ribs felt awful. He stripped off her clothes but did nothing to himself. Bill planted himself atop of her and held her wrists down. Melody braced herself

"I'm bored, you know what would be fun? if Dipper were here." Bill suggested

"N-n-no.." Melody wheezed, Bill put his lips to hers

"Y-y-y-yes." Bill licked her lips and sat up snapping his fingers

"W-what's happening?" Dipper looked over, he felt like he was gonna pass out, "Bill." He held his stomach looking at Melody

Bill dragged Dipper over onto the bed by his feet, he shrieked as Bill started ripping off his clothes and tossing them aside. He squirmed to get away

"Hey Dip. You're gonna be in this with us." Bill took his shoulders and put him on top of Melody, rubbing his hands along Dipper's member, Dipper winced his eyes trying to pull away.

He shook his head, "N-no, I wouldn't do this to her." Dipper hesitated, Melody panted and groaned in pain. She was so confused at what was going on.

"I could just force you, although I can't kill you. Come on Dip just think of her, look down at her, really look, all that is waiting for you. Her sweet body begging for you, calling your name. Melody moan his name." Bill began pushing Dipper closer to Melody, Bill gripped her legs

"Dipper!" Melody shouted, it wasn't a moan but it was what she could get out.

"F-fine!" Dipper closed his eyes and thrusted into her, he moaned Melody yelped. Dipper thrusted and groaned loudly, wincing.

Dipper trembled and looked down at Melody, dying... she.. she would come back. He though to himself. she breathed out what she had left in her, "No.." Dipper groaned still thrusting, watching her die.

"Harder Dipper! Harder!" Bill pushed Dipper into her more, roughly. He came again and pulled out crying, "don't be such a baby, go back to bed. Me and Melody still have business to attend to, look on the bright side, at least now you aren't a virgin" Bill snapped his fingers, Dipper was dressed, he snapped again and Dipper passed out. He laid him on the floor next to the bed, "wakey Melody." Bill poked her face.

"Ehh." Melody groaned and squinted her eyes

"Hey, how you feelin?" Bill asked loosening his grip on her wrists

"I ache, and you make my wrists hurt a lot.." Melody moved her legs around

"Oh I'm sorry if I hurt you so bad. How does it feel to die?" Bill asked leaning closer to her lips, giving them a kiss.

"it feels relieving. When the pain is unbearable, then it releases for a split second, i love death." Melody smiled squirming her legs around.

"is there anthing you'd like to do? if you can't make a decision, I already have a plan but do you want to die in any way?" Bill kissed her lips again

"Can you take this necklace out of me before you leave? That's all I want." Melody blinked her eyes, she was still sklonklish.

"Are you sure? What if you kill someone again?" Bill got off of her

"You're right, just kill me anyway you want this time," Melody closed her eyes, she felt herself being picked up. She opened her eyes, where was she? She looked around the room, all she saw was a pair of chains hanging from the ceiling. Bill hung her there, she was still able to stand, "what's happening?" Melody asked squirming her legs

"Nothing." Bill stated with a blank voice

"Oh. I'm looking forward to the ways you're going to torture me." Melody squirmed around in the chains.

"Great." That was all Bill had to say, he left the room in a flash

"Heh. Leaving me to rot. Probably going to hurt everything I love. Probably going to harass me everyday," Melody's knees trembled, she slashed around in the chains, "let me go! Let me leave! Bill." She sobbed, she was tired and injured. Dipper had to save her he had to.

"M-melody are you okay?" Dipper's hair stood on end looking at her. Melody looked up and down at him.

"No, how'd you get here? Was it Bill?" Melody let out a groan

"it doesn't matter," Dipper scrambled over to Melody and comforted her

"Dipper please tell me what's happening," Melody clenched her fists as everything around her started to die, "no it's not real. Melody you need to pull it together, where am I? I need to wake up wake up!" Melody struggled and groaned

"Melody!" A voice called out, she looked at the ceiling of the room, it seemed to go on forever. The room she was in was so deep, it just kept stretching.

Melody screamed and woke up, where was she? Melody screamed again and held her stomach, "Finally you slept for at least a few hours. Maybe i rammed Dipper too hard into you. That doesn't matter though. it's midnight soon." Bill sighed poking at Dipper who was still passed out. Bill was sitting beside her on the bed.

Melody groaned and scrambled around in her bed. She was too weak to sit up. "That's right you made Dipper..." She put a hand to her head, her eyes were black.

"Jameer is such a creative guy. I'm wondering what he's gonna think of next. Maybe kidnap you, you torture you with instruments." Bill thought aloud

"So.. he is behind this." Melody starred at theceiling

"Of course, who else would want to get rid of you?" Bill nodded

"He got his memory back.. but that still means without me his plan still failed." Melody looked over at Bill

"Correct, you probably did something to make sure something was missing. Plus he still has you, your powers are strong and active, i wonder if he's gonna make me take the necklace out of you." Bill touched Melody's stomach

"is this whole thing an act with you? What are you really like? You just do everything you're told?" Melody pondered Bill

"Well basically-"

"What deal did you make with him what did he promise you?" Melody interrupted him

"That's none of your business," Bill paused in the silence, "he promised me you. Your sweet scent and your precious body." Bill felt her hair in his hands

Melody winced, "You can't just sell off people like that. Don't touch me!" Melody shook her head

"it's not like it will matter in the end. You're basically mine already," he let out another sigh staring at her, "with your plush legs and your wide smile, your soft lips and the beautiful colors of your eyes." Bill leaned down to her and kissed her lips. Saliva was left behind when he pulled away.

"You're so sick. You're sick, reconsider the deal if you really like me." Melody wanted to try everything to get Bill away from her

He frowned, "I'm not sick, no, and I don't like you. I'd rather stick a zipper on that mouth and just hang you on the wall as a decoration, that I can occasionally touch. I love bodies, they're my pride and joy. You're not my first toy to leave the Earth. You'd probably be the most fun one. I have to take care of all the other mutts," Bill sighed kissing her again, she jerked her head, "you're such a jerk to me you know that. You're that stupid type that will always fight to the end." Bill put up finger quotations.

Melody was silent, "What about Dipper? I'm just property to you? A toy you get at the store?" She clenched her fists

"i don't care about your stupid relationship with him." Bill scoffed

"What if we made a deal? One that would out top Jameer's. Would you consider?" Melody pleaded

"Hmm... what are you suggesting?" Bill smirked

"Y-you can have me when you want. Like... now. it could be whenever, wherever. But I still get to be on Earth. Also you really have me okay? i'll do whatever you want, whether you want me to kiss you back or do something kinky." Melody sat up weakly

"Oh... fun terms.. I'm gonna have to pass. I could just make you kiss me back now. Do it or I'll kill Dipper," He smiled playfully and puckered his lips. Melody's heart sank low as time seemed to stop. She grabbed his suit and kissed him roughly, she shoved her tongue in his mouth, "Getting feisty aye?" Bill pushed her down onto the bed getting onto her.

"Just kiss me you sick freak." Melody frowned and sobbed. Bill looked at her crying, _how pathetic _he thought.

"You're so cute," Bill wiped her tears, "so innocent," he felt her breasts, "so childish." Bill pinched her cheeks, she winced.

"it's midnight shouldn't you be gone?" Melody struggled

"That was only my arrival my sweet dear. I won't be doing anything severe, I'll just be hiding around. Maybe I'll come see you everyday Dipper isn't here, not doing anything just spending time with you, complimenting how you look, how your body feels in my hands." Bill put his hands on Melody's sides, he sighed and bit his lower lip.

Melody whimpered, "Take the necklace out of me." She grabbed his jacket

"You just wanna kill me again, you bitch," Bill slapped her across the face "I'm not doing a thing. I can't believe you'd say that after everything I just said to you. You stupid bitch." Bill kissed her cheek, then her lips as she struggled her arms, having to kiss back as well.

"Please d-don't call me that." Melody stuttered

"You're right it doesn't suit you that well." Bill whispered and sat up thinking to himself.

Dipper sat up and held his head, "Y-you're still here." Dipper spoke quietly as Bill's eyes averted over to Dipper

"Oh so you're finally awake. Me an Melody were just talking, kissing a bit. Her lips are so soft. You probably know that though." Bill put his hands on her stomach

"I'm so sick of this." Dipper began crying

Bill frowned at him, "Aw, he's so sick of me. Dipper is right. This is so boring. Oh boo hoo what a sob story right? it's just tiring. Melody I think I'll leave, we can hang out another time. How's August 24th, ten days, Dipper's leaving that day. it's perfect." Bill stood up off the bed and fixed his tie.

Melody blinked, "I'm leaving with Dipper." Melody squinted her eyes at Bill

"We'll see." Bill frowned at Melody and disappeared.

"it's over? is summer really over this soon? Oh my gosh. Well you've gotta come with me, I'll make sure of it." Dipper put a hand to his face and frowned

"Y-yeah... I guess it really is.." Melody's eyes eased to orange, "I wouldn't be so sure about that though. He seemed really interested in me but I don't know what is or isn't an act with him" Melody frowned


	2. Afterwards

"Do.. do you think you could get me some clothes?" Melody asked covering herself up. Dipper put his hat on her nightstand.

Dipper blushed and nodded putting a hand to his head, "I feel so horrible for doing that Melody, and I hate Bill for what he did to you." Dipper gripped his hair and stood up opening her drawer fetching her clothes, blushing bright.

"N-no I'm glad at least you did it. Bill would've done something more than worse. I wasn't really that much alive then so I could barely tell, too," Melody moved her wrists around, Dipper handed her the clothes, "thank you." Melody went underneath the blankets to change.

"No but, I actually kind of enjoyed it so I have to feel guilty." Dipper groaned and put a hand to his face

"Well sex is supposed to make you feel that way, especially with someone you like. Besides, Bill made you do it, he would have made you. I just wish I had been more alive for it." Melody uncovered herself from the blankets, Dipper had gotten her basic, underwear, bra, jeans, and a blue t-shirt. Her eyes were pink

"You're just saying that." Dipper blushed fidgeting with his hands

"Come give me a hug." Melody spread out her arms to him and he blushed brighter.

He sighed and hugged her. "if you say so. Y-you'd really wanna do something like that with me one day? The right way?" Dipper's voice squeaked, still hugging her

"Yeah." Melody pulled away from the hug and smiled

Dipper laughed awkwardly sitting on the bed with her, "W-wait, do you think you could be p-pregnant?" Dipper's eyes widened at the thought

"N-no.. Bill wouldn't want that." Melody was unsure of that

Dipper was silent in thought, "I um. So Melody. I mean n-now what do we do? We're leaving in like a week." Dipper tapped his hands on the bed

"Why don't we have as much fun as we can, go monster hunting, study stuff," Melody smiled with red eyes, "we could watch a million more movies and do a million things." She tilted her head

"Yeah. I want to really," Dipper paused in thought, "Do all that. With you." He smiled and fidgeted his hands

"Greaty, what do you want to do first?" Melody licked her lips and folded her hands together in her lap

"You," He shook his head, "um," he cleared his throat, "lets just watch movies." Dipper began to sweat.

"Aw, aw. I totally caught that first part, come here." Melody kissed him, he crawled on top of her.

He pulled away from the kiss, "We-we aren't really doing this are we?" Dipper glanced around the room

"Go as far as you want baby." Melody rubbed her cheek on his playfully

"Heh, um, uh," Dipper glanced around and sweat more. He looked at her, she was making kissy faces at him. He laughed, "Melody I thought we were in a relationship, why are you cheating on me with the air." Dipper took her hand

Melody blinked, "Um. I'm sorry dear it will never happen again, he was being so seductive." She smirked

"Am I not the full package? I've got brains, I'm attractive." Dipper put his hands by her sides

"Well prove it." Melody leaned closer to him

"Fine I will." Dipper pulled into kiss her

Melody squeaked, he slipped a hand under her shirt. He pulled away, "Y-you're right. You are the full package." Melody stuttered looking up at him with pink eyes

"I shouldn't have gotten you clothes earlier." Dipper tapped his fingers on her sides

She chuckled, "I am ticklish." Melody giggled, wiggling underneath him

"Oh, be a shame if I had a hand spasm now." Dipper shrugged and began tickling her

She laughed and fidgeted her legs, "Dipper stop!" She groaned and gripped his vest

"I can't help spasms like these, they're very intricate," Dipper felt around her stomach and felt around the lining of her jeans, "hm wonder what my hand is doing?" Dipper smirked

Melody blushed and let some air escape her mouth, "Y-yeah i wonder," Melody smiled, "that's weird we both have the same kind of hand spasms." Melody reached her hand to his shorts and started putting her hand down his pants and underwear.

Dipper raised a brow and bit his lower lip. "No fair it's easier to get into my pants than it is to get into yours." He gasped and tensed his shoulders

"You were too slow." Melody smiled and pulled her hand out, teasing. She squirmed her legs and moved them spreading her legs out on each of Dipper's sides.

"Y-you can't just abandon ship like that." Dipper bit his lower lip

"Yeah. I do like teasing you though." Melody smirked and rubbed her legs against him

"Oh really?" Dipper wrapped his arms around her legs

Melody nodded, "Yep."

"Movie?" Dipper asked giving her a peck on the cheek and backing away from her on the bed

"Of course, how about we have the chest decide, it'll pick from out of all the movies lingering in my brain. I can tease you more while we watch." Melody's eyes eased to purple as she put a hand on his crotch

"Okay. I hope you don't watch romcoms." Dipper scratched the back of his head

"I've never seen any. But I don't know. I can pull something else out of that chest if you want." Melody smirked and got out of bed

"I don't think I wanna watch a movie anymore. Can you pull something else out of there?" Dipper fidgeted his hands

"Oh most definitely. What did you have in mind Dipper?" Melody sat down on the chest and folded her legs gliding her fingers along the chest.

"A condom." He spoke quietly

"Well alright, anything else?" Melody asked standing up off the chest

Dipper thought a second, "The classic cute maids outfit. I totally wanna see you in that." Dipper eyed her

"Oh you do? Well okay. For more fun, why don't you be the one to put it on me." Melody pulled it out of the chest, the condom and some lube.

"Okay." Dipper's voice squeaked as Melody walked over and handed the items to him.

Melody got up on the bed and sat down across from Dipper, "Undress me." Melody smirked with pink eyes

Dipper bit his lower lip and nodded. He began removing her shirt, he parted his lips staring her down. He began to remove her pants, it took a few minutes, then her bra and finally he slipt her underwear off, "There." Dipper was fixated on her, his eyes looking at her body.

"Come on silly either dress me in the maids outfit or do something else." Melody extended her legs out to him

He blushed and put the maids outfit aside, he began stripping himself. Dipper nervously pulled his boxers down and crawled closer to Melody, "Can you help me with this?" Dipper asked holding the condom

"Sure. You just roll it on, there are directions," Melody got up close to him, she put a drop of lube in and helped put it on, "comfortable?" Melody asked

Dipper nodded "Yeah." He got upon her and stopped at Melody's entrance

"I'm fine, thrust into me." Melody smirked and gasped when he did.

"Oh Melody, t-this feels so good." Dipper bit his lower lip and moaned

Melody gasped and moaned, "Y-yeah." She giggled

"I still wanna see you in the maids outfit though." He smiled

"I'd probably look sexy." Melody reached her hand up and booped his nose.

Dipper nodded, "Yeah, oh-oh Mel," he moaned, "Melody.." He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip

Melody groaned and panted, "Are you gonna come?" Melody asked

He nodded and bit his lip harder before pulling out and cumming, "Help me again?" He asked. Melody helped take it off and dispose of it. Dipper grabbed his clothes and put them on, "lets get you dressed Mel." Dipper held out the maids outfit and sat on the bed

"Alright." Melody crawled on the bed

"Unzip this here, you aren't just going to sit there, I'd have trouble getting this on you by myself." Dipper felt the outfit in his hands

"Saying that. You should try and do it all by yourself. I am now a still doll." Melody plopped down on the bed

"Melody, that's gonna make it even worse, sit up." Dipper crawled over and tried slipping her legs through the outfit

"Dolls can't move." Melody smiled

"They don't talk either." Dipper raised a brow trying to pull it up her

"This is so tight and squeezy." Melody moved her legs a bit

"Yeah, it's cute," Dipper pulled it up all the way and zipped her up, it was sleeveless, the skirt was barely a skirt, "we should get you some cute underwear." Dipper got up and looked through her drawer pulling out black laced underwear. He slipped those onto her

"Doll mode deactivated, good job." Melody smiled and sat up

"Do you think you could wear it all the time?" Dipper smirked and played with his hands

"I don't know. Maybe. Probably not. it's really... tight." Melody felt her waist and stretched the fabric out a bit

"What a shame. Please? At least for the next 5 days, when I'm here. You don't have to wear it to bed but wear it during the day." Dipper begged

"Fine, deal." Melody held out her hand and it lit aflame.

"Like. Like an actual deal? I guess it's just natural, but what do you get in return?" Dipper asked staring at the red flame in her hands

"Lets say... I can tease you at random times and it'll be your problem to deal with." Melody smiled

"Deal." Dipper nodded and shook her hand which lit his arm up red

"Great. Wait. What if I need like a bath or something." Melody held the skirt of the outfit

"Then I have to take one with you." Dipper nodded

"I kind of feel like taking one right now," Melody put a hand to her chin and nodded, she gasped, "what is that on your shoulder. Let me get it," Melody's eyes turned brown, Dipper panicked and looked at his shoulder. Melody climbed on his lap and tapped his shoulder, "oh good it's gone. I'll stay here just in case it comes back." Melody wrapped her legs around him

Dipper groaned, "Melody." He looked at the ceiling

Melody's eyes turned pink again, "What it's teasing." Melody pulled him closer with her legs

He bit his lower lip, "it is," Dipper groaned again and put a hand to his face, "you're killing me here."

"I am?" Melody put her hands on his butt

Dipper laughed "Yes."

"Good. Let's go take a bath." Melody smiled and kissed his cheek. Melody got off of him

Dipper let out a sigh of relief, "Finally I get the upper hand." He began taking his clothes off

"I wouldn't say that, would you please help unzip this?" Melody turned around and he unzipped. Melody turned around, "hey you didn't take your underwear off. Want me to?" Melody reached for them, "or is it because I'm too hot for you?" She waggled her eyebrows

"Well if you put it like that then yes." Dipper blushed

Melody smirked, "Well you can't just keep them on." Melody put her hands on the rims of his underwear and pulled down

"M-melody." Dipper sighed and shook them off

"Lets go bathe, that thing is almost as hard as a rock I'm flattered." Melody felt his member with her hand and went over to the bath to fill it up

Dipper groaned, "I can't just take this Melody, fix it." Dipper poked her

"Well... I could. Looks like the bath is filled up." Melody climbed in and smiled to Dipper

He climbed in and sat across from her, "You take warm baths." Dipper tapped his hand on the water

"I guess," Melody shrugged, "you know you're so far away, why don't you come closer." Melody tapped her feet on his

"Yeah okay." Dipper rolled his eyes and moved a little closer.

Melody folded her arms, "That was barely an inch." She crawled over and sat on top of him

"M-melody." He squeaked

"Much more comfortable." Melody felt his member, Dipper bit his lower lip and moaned.

"M-m-mel." Dipper closed his eyes and came in the water

"Woops. Well, this water is... contaminated." Melody pulled the plug of the water and let the tub drain.

"I think I could get used to teasing." Dipper smirked

"it'll get to you." Melody nodded and got off of him beginning to fill the tub again. She gasped feeling Dipper press himself against her

"No rule saying I couldn't tease you." Dipper smiled

"You are not messing up the tub again." Melody frowned and turned around.

"Who says?" Dipper smirked

"Me.. I just. I just did. You.. were there, and i just said it." Melody chuckled

"Forget it, i'm tired, lets sleep after this." Dipper suggested

"Fine, lets... actually bathe first." Melody rolled her eyes and smiled


End file.
